Free Spirited
by scarfairy92
Summary: Spiritillia Tonks, sister of Ted Tonks, comes to Hogwarts in the same year as the marauders, and continues to the order of the pheonix.
1. Goodbyes

A/N: Thankyou to all those who reveiwed "Being Controlled", which I will get back to soon. Thankyou to all the people who helped think of names, ideas etc...You know who you are! Thanks to J.K. Rowling, who owns the whole magical world, with the acception of the characters I invented. To everyone else, thankyou, enjoy and please reveiw, I love knowing what you think!

"Just run, Spirit!"

"Yeah, just close your eyes and don't think about it."

"Hello!" Spiritillia Tonks shouted over her family's constant suggestions and advice. "You're telling me to walk straight into a brick wall! A solid brick wall!" She strutted overdramatically to the pillar that divided platforms 9 and 10, put her hand against it to prove she couldn't through, and saw her hand disappear into a sea of red. A high pitched, blood curdling scream protruded from her mouth as she ran back to her mother's side, clutching her hand until it began to turn blue.

"Oh come on, Spirit!" her brother finally piped up, "I've gone through twice already, and _you _just proved you could do it."

"Well why don't you help her, then? Hold her hand?" suggested their mother, attempting to release herself from Spirits grip.

"No way. Andromeda will be on the other side; I don't want _her_ clinging to my arm when I turn up."

"Fine! I wouldn't want to hold your hand anyway!" Spirit screamed, grabbing her things and storming through the barrier, and stumbling backwards with shock as she found herself on a platform that beheld the sign, "Platform 9 ¾"

"Spirit! I knew you'd be the first to go through! Where's your brother?" Andromeda said quickly, peering over at the barrier, which remained empty.

"He's coming. I see all your family's already here." Spirit said slightly resentfully as she spotted Narcissa and Bellatrix, looking disinterested and just about as happy to see Spirit as she was to see them. Narcissa was staring at a boy with hair that looked as long and as peroxide blonde as hers, and looking unimpressed at the fact that he didn't return the compliment. When she noticed Spirit talking to Andromeda, a look of disdain spread over her face and she returned to her original occupation. Bellatrix just frowned unblinkingly and Spirit as though she were some strange monkey in a zoo. Spirit turned around at the exact same moment her brother came smoothly through the portal, waiting for his know-it-all remark.

"Told you you could do it," he said as he sauntered past, grinning at Andromeda. Spirit walked across the platform to the conductor, who was about to step into the scarlet steam train.

"Excuse me," she said, her best "lost-little-girl" look spreading smoothly over her face, "but when does the train leave?"

"20 minutes, once I've checked all the carriages are ready."

The conductor stepped into the carriage, closing the door behind him, and Spirit was left alone on a large platform with no-one but her brother and his girlfriend for company, and they were too busy talking to each other to speak to her. They would have been closer, had it not been for Andromeda's mother and father, Cygnus and Druella, standing a few metres away and looking like they were throttling Ted mentally for even speaking to their daughter. Spirit sighed and walked unwillingly to where her brother was, and was surprisingly confronted Narcissa Black.

"You know, I don't like, like you."

"Great. Nice to meet you too."

A puzzled look spread over Narcissa's face as Spirit slipped past her to speak to Andi and Ted. As soon as she came over Ted looked to her in an expectant way.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess. Will we be able to get on the train yet?"

"Yeah, we should be able to. Ok, well let's get all your stuff and get into a compartment. You'd better stick with me and Andi, since you don't know anyone else."

Ted lifted her suitcase onto the steps. She picked up her new owl, Aiolos, and slid past her brother into an empty compartment. She was staring blankly out of the window when the door slid open and a girl who wasn't looking at the compartment she was going to began to speak,

"Yeah, alright, I'll write to you when I get there. Love you!"

She turned, her ginger hair coming around in long, curly strands. She sighed, and turned her head down toward a large suitcase at her feet. Ted came up next to her, stopping to let her in with her large suitcase.

"Oh, sorry; is it alright for me to sit in here?"

"Yeah, if you want to. We're not too scary." Ted said, smiling broadly. "Here, let's help you get that up."

"Thanks. I'm Lily, Lily Evans, by the way."

"Ted Tonks," he replied, heaving up the suitcase to the rack over head. "This is my sister, Spiritillia Tonks, and my girlfriend, Andromeda Black, who are better known as Spirit and Andi."

"Hi," the girls said in unison.

"Hey." Lily said, smiling in a relaxed way and sitting down on the seat. Spirit handed her suitcase to Ted and sat down next to Lily. Ted and Andi put their suitcases up as well and sat down opposite the younger girls.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek from the corridor, frightened and disgusted, with a distinctive drama queen's tone.

"Merlin, that's Narki!" shouted Andi as she jumped up and threw back the compartment door. Leaning out, Spirit saw Narcissa curled up tightly on the floor, sitting upright against a wall and staring wide-eyed, her teeth chattering.

"Narki! Narki! What's the matter?"

"I – she – he did it!" Narki screeched. "He's always hated me, and what did I do? Nothing! And now I'll have to see him all the time, he'll never leave me alone!"

"Who, Narki!"

"Him!" she screeched over-dramatically, pointing towards a dark haired boy in a heap of hysterics on the floor. His laughter subsided as he realised no-one else understood the joke. Heads were floating out of compartment doors, and all eyes were on him. He sat up, got up with as much dignity as possible in his situation.

"Merlin, you are so up-tight, Narki! Seriously, all I did was came up behind her and said boo!" he said, looking around for some belief. "Ok, so I might have said boo, and then dropped a chocolate frog down the back of her shirt; but hey," he said as Andi attempted to interrupt him, "she still took it over the top."

"Merlin Sirius, it's her first day! It's your first day, too; you'll be in detention before you know it."

"Yeah right; I'll have that school under my thumb before_ they _know it."

"Doubt it."

"I wouldn't." he said, a mischievous grin spreading as he turned and walked into another compartment.


	2. Cards and Carriages

Sirius continued down the compartment corridors, trying to look like he was walking with purpose. To be honest, he didn't have a clue where he was going. Looking back, all he saw was Bellatrix glaring silently at him, not caring about her younger sister, only the object of her distress.

Sighing, Sirius turned back. Alone again, he thought. But then, had his life ever been anything other than lonely? Even as the elder of two boys, he was regarded only second in line, second for attention. Regulus was always put first in his parents' hearts, and they weren't afraid to admit it. Pure-blood ideals allowed for a favourite, let you cast another aside. Unloved. Uncared for. Sirius wouldn't be surprised if he, like his Uncle Alphard, was also burnt from the "sacred" family tree. The nights Sirius had spent sitting in front of it, wondering how he could get away, disappear, were uncountable. He would be forgotten, just for being a respectable member of society. He'd sat, silently wondering why the holes were there. Why someone who'd done good deeds all their life could be disowned, yet a lying murderer could be highly honoured. It left him mystified, emotional and begging for a more reasonable explanation.

Sirius looked in at other compartments, praying for a solitary figure to be the only occupant, or preferably, somewhere he had only himself for company. Only then could he be comfortable. His thoughts made better conversation then any new acquaintance could possibly attempt. Making his way to the end of the train he found a single empty compartment. Relief flooded him at this sight, and quickly he sat down. The final call whistle blew, and Sirius sighed, looking out the window at the platform filled with tearful parents. Behind him, Sirius heard the door slide back. The sound caught his attention, and he turned quickly, but with a certain dignity.

"Sorry – I – I'll leave." A tall, skinny boy with jet black, scruffy hair and bespectacled blue eyes that were fixed to the floor turned away. He looked as quiet and uncomfortable as Sirius always felt at home, and sympathy swept over Sirius like a sudden tidal wave.

"Wait – don't be stupid. I don't need the whole compartment, do I?"

A smile spread across the boy's face.

"Not really." Suddenly confidence radiated from this stranger, and he shoved his suitcase under the seat. He pulled out at set of exploding snap.

"You play?"

"Occasionally. Very occasionally." Sirius decided that the fact that snap cards were the least likely thing to explode in his house wouldn't help his social life. He sat prepared, though he doubted he'd win – this guy probably had loads of siblings who'd willingly play against him.

"Same here. I just have a talent for it." He smiled, blatantly not trying to gloat. Sirius snorted. That was the first piece of humour he'd heard in a very long time. The boy began to deal, his fingers slick on the cards.

"So, you have a name?"

"It's James – boring right? James Potter."

"Better than Sirius, one of the "most ancient and noble" house of Black."

"A Black, huh? I must be travelling with the elite."

"Yeah, right."

James flicked a card and slammed his palm on the table. The cards in Sirius' hand made a loud, cracking noise, and James slid the cards toward him. This trend continued for a long while, although the boys remained reasonably squarely matched. Gradually, James collected up the cards though, and the snack trolley rolled up as he collected the final pile.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

"A couple of pumpkin pies thanks. Want anything, James?"

"I dunno, anything with a bit of sugar."

"A chocolate frog as well, then."

Sirius paid the woman and she squeaked her trolley to the next compartment. They sat down to eat, but were interrupted by a gang appearing in the doorway, led by the blond haired boy from the station. He looked like he'd just been made Minister of magic the way he looked down on them.

"Oh look at them, they're so cute," he sneered sarcastically, lacking in emotion, "your cousin wants you."

"Which one?" Sirius sighed. It couldn't be good news, whichever one it was.

"The blonde one who keeps screeching - oh, and Bellatrix is there too."

"What do they want?"

"How in Merlin's name should I know? They just asked me to fetch you."

"You'll do anything to get yourself in a girl's good books, won't you, Lucius?"

"Just go – I don't have time to listen to your so-called witty comments." He sauntered off further down the train, two large, inelegant boys thumping down after him.

"You coming? I bet they'd rather have an audience for this."

"Sure, but it better be good." James said, grinning.

The two friends walked down the train, Sirius glancing in every compartment for his cousins. Eventually, close to the head of the train, he spotted them and stopped abruptly. James managed to stop himself in time, but the boy who'd been following behind, reading a book, tripped over James' heel and fell face first towards the floor of the train. James grabbed his arm quickly before he landed, and he swung on to his side, flushing red as he stood up and brushed himself off. He was quite tall, with short brown hair and a skinny frame.

"You alright? Sorry, we stopped too quickly."

"Yeah, I'm fine- and don't apologise, I wasn't concentrating. You were the only thing that stopped me getting a broken nose."

An awkward silence fell over the three boys in the corridor.

"Um – I'm Remus, by the way."

"James. This is Sirius."

"Well, bye. And thanks again."

"That's ok. See ya."

"Bye."

Sirius took a deep breath and turned back to the door as though nothing had happened. He slid it back, giving James a look which said "Wish me luck". James returned with a sympathetic expression. Sirius stepped over the entrance as though it were the brink of disaster, watching Bella turned her head suspiciously, and roll her eyes when she recognised the face in the door.

"Sit," she mumbled, hardly acknowledging him, but looking angrily at the boy behind him "and close the door."


	3. Blacks and boats

A/N: Apologies to any readers for not updating fics recently...so here's a longer than normal chapter which is likely to be quickly succeeded by another. I don't think this matches my updates either...more apologies! Thanks to readers, so long, fare well, aufwiedersehn adeiu! Thanks again!

Sirius obeyed silently, not daring to argue with Bella in this state. Her face would leave any stranger quivering, but luckily Sirius had eleven years experience of keeping a completely unperturbed and almost unknowing look on his face. Seeing this expression only seemed to anger Bella more.

_Perfect._

Bella flicked her wand, making the blind shoot down and leaving the compartment with the little light coming from the overcast day outside. Sirius sat, still silent, and waited for his cousin's speech to begin.

"Let's face it, Black," she began, "you and me have never, in our whole lives spent 5 minutes together without one of us attempting to severely hex the other, and that's not going to change. And I'd thought, perhaps, since we hadn't seen each other in so many years, you would be more accepting of the Black family customs. Unfortunately, you've managed to disprove me within the first half an hour."

Sirius remained unmoved by this speech. He wasn't purposefully attempting to disrespect his family. He had always just…been that way. He couldn't even explain it to himself. The problem was, he didn't feel that he'd ever done anything wrong. So how could he be wrong in their eyes? He'd never done anything seriously wrong. Well, not in the way his ancestors had. In fact, he felt like he was the only member of his family who felt the weight of the guilt they all should carry.

"You realise, my _dear_ cousin," he said, as patronisingly as was possible when her face was so hilarious, "you too have not changed in the slightest. I think our serious, intense dislike of each other will have to continue. I will attempt to remain as respectful towards you as possible," Bella seemed to lighten at this comment, and Narki, who Sirius hadn't noticed before, lowered her magazine to stare at her cousin, "but I don't make any promises. And besides, you probably wouldn't be surprised if my idea of respectful is highly diverse to yours."

At this, Sirius stood without a second glance and strode closer to the door.

"Goodbye, my _honourable _cousin," he spoke with a laugh in his smile. He couldn't tell if Bella's face was full of anger or concern of what was to come. She seemed to have become stuck between the two, speechless. Gently shutting the compartment door behind him he made his way down the train's corridor in search of James. Looking in compartments he saw the other of the Black sisters, Andi, sitting with two pretty younger girls and, of course, Ted. Continuing down the train, he eventually joined James in a carriage he was sharing with the boy they had met earlier. The pumpkin pie that had been left half finished earlier was now gone, and a packet of every flavour beans stood on the table.

"Have a nice little chat with your cousin?"

"Oh, the best." Sirius sighed, sarcastically, sitting down next to Remus.

"What did she have to say?"

"That I wasn't a good enough member of my family, basically confirming the fact that she still hates me. Laying down the ground rules. Not that I'm ever thinking of keeping within them, but I said I'll be respectful…enough."

"I didn't think you were a particularly conventional Black, Sirius."

"No, not me or my cousin Andi. She's Bellatrix's sister, so I pity her a lot; at least I don't have to deal with her attitude on a regular basis."

"I get the feeling," chimed in Remus, a little apprehensive, "that your relationship with the rest of your family isn't the strongest."

"I don't know where you'd get that impression, mate." Sirius grinned.

"What did you do, anyway?"

"Dropped a freshly opened chocolate frog down the back of her shirt."

"Nice one."

With the sky getting darker, and Scotland's rolling hills flying past the window, the boys pulled their robes over their clothes and sat down to three way exploding snap, which surprisingly, Remus won.

"My dad's keen on the muggle version of the game." he explained.

The compartment candles came on magically and not long after the train began to slow. The three boys collected their suitcases, stepping off the train to Hogsmeade platform. A loud voice rang out from above them.

"Firs' years this way please, c'mon now! Firs' years this way!"

The three of them headed towards where the voice was coming from, and ended up in a group of others their own age, in front of an abnormally large man who looked to be in his mid-twenties.

"Is that all o' yeh? Good, get in ye' boats then. Careful there lad."

The three boys quickly settled themselves in a boat, leaving their bags with the others to be taken separately, presumably. A girl, who introduced herself as Emmeline Vance, stepped elegantly into the boat.

"Does anyone know who that huge guy is?" she added.

"I think it's Hagrid. Well, his name's Rubeus, but everyone calls him by his last name. He's the groundskeeper here, and I think he's half giant, judging by his size, anyway. My parents say he's as soft-hearted as he is tall." Remus informed them, but not in a completely pompous way.

The boats set off of their own accord, floating gently across the shimmering lake, reflecting the light of the lanterns and castle windows. Nothing appeared to be powering the boats, but they continued at a steady rate to the castle's underground entrance. Then the silence was broken by the sound of something falling in the lake. Emmeline sat up quickly, searching for any sign of what had happened. All four of the boat occupants caught sight of the cause of the noise at the same instant. A boy was spluttering and thrashing wildly in the water, attempting to keep his head above the water.

"Why doesn't anyone help him?!" Emmeline said worriedly.

"The boats are magical, aren't they? No-one can change the course without the right spell, and Hagrid looks like he's trying to access that spell with…with…what the hell?! A pink umbrella?!" Sirius now looked nearly as worried as Emmeline.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and all the boats began to slow. Hagrid began to curse in the boat ahead of them. Their boat, however, appeared to be stopping in the perfect place to aid the drowning boy. James and Remus immediately lent over their side to grab him, tipping the boat.

"Ready?" shouted James. "PULL!"

The waterlogged boy was heaved half way over the side of the boat, shivering and barely moving. Emmeline was shouting updates to Hagrid, who in turn was bellowing suggestions back. Sirius had begun to help heave the boy into the boat, while Remus held his lolling head. Eventually, the three boys got him laying the length of the boat, and Emmeline sat at with his head in her lap as the others got their breath back.

"He's breathing, and has circulation, even if he's unconscious." Taking her hand off his cold face, she slid her cloak off and wrapped it round his wet shoulders. The other boys followed suit, covering him completely. Another flash of light emitted from the boat ahead, and all the boats, with the exception of Hagrid's and their own, began to move toward the castle. Hagrid placed his oars quickly and smoothly into the water, heaving the boat backwards with expertise.

"All righ', ye' did good, kids." Hagrid sighed. Emmeline relayed his situation, and what they'd done, looking as though she was about to break into tears with relief from the panic. James suddenly noticed the other people in Hagrid's boat. Three girls, all looking relieved; one dark haired, one a flaming red, and the other a light brunette. The dark haired girl was conversing quickly with the brunette, making fast hand gesture to accompany their words. But the red haired girl was looking at James with her sparkling green eyes. As soon as he made eye contact she looked away, and smiling rejoined her friends' conversation. Hagrid, after removing the thin robes with his large fingers, threw his thick moleskin coat round the young boy's shoulders.

"He should wake up soon. I've seen worse results o' people fallin' in tha' lake. I'm Hagrid by the way, keeper o' the keys. I wouldn't be surprised if I found you to be a Black, I don' think." Sirius looked up into Hagrid's face, but didn't feel accused. He nearly felt proud or his name – but it still was only nearly.

"Yeah, Sirius Black."

"n' I recognise a Potter from a mile away! Charlus' boy, ain't ye?"

"James. What are we going to do about this guy? He'll miss the sorting if he goes away ill."

"Nah, he won' miss it. Madame Pomfrey can have him fixed up in a jiffy. But we gotta get to school firs', that's the problem…"

Hagrid flicked his umbrella a couple of times, his brow furrowed in furious concentration. Eventually, having created a short storm on the lake, turned out the lantern and raised his own boat out of the water, he reached the point where both boats were moving quickly across the lake, with a stern looking woman in a tartan shawl over her emerald green robes standing in wait of them and supervising the other first years.

"Sorry McGonagall, this boy fell in the lake. You couldn' fix him up, could ye?"

"Yes, yes, but we've got to get these students up to the great hall quickly Rubeus! You other children – join the others on the side, I will dry off your cloaks in a moment."

McGonagall quickly brought the boys over to the side with a guiding beam from her wand, laying him down on the stone flagged mooring point. She dried him with a deep red light flicking from her wand, and a final blue light brought the boy back into the conscious world. He was gently lead to his feet, and all the children were hurried by the deputy headmistress to the great hall's huge oak doors.


End file.
